1. Field
One or more example embodiments of the following description relate to a variable stiffness film, a variable stiffness flexible display, and a method for manufacturing the variable stiffness film.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flexible display is capable of bending and rolling without sustaining damage through the medium of a paper-like thin and flexible substrate. The flexible display is a strategic technology in a ubiquitous computing age where information is accessible anytime and anywhere. The flexible display uses plastic, film, and the like instead of glass as a material for the substrate. A market of the flexible display is expanding in a small display such as a watch, sports goods, electronic books, and the like. In addition, the flexible displays are being quickly commercialized in fields demanding a high performance flexible display, such as a mobile terminal, a document viewer, an e-paper display, and the like.